


Retazos de una vida juntos

by Staqualin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection, Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020, Romance, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staqualin/pseuds/Staqualin
Summary: Mi colección de relatos para el evento Rayllum Birthday Bash.¿Qué les depara la vida a estos adolescentes enamorados? Diferentes momentos en su relación.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. Aniversario - Cuestión de perspectiva

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> La primera vez que publico algo y la primera vez que participo en este tipo de eventos. No sé cómo saldrá pero espero hacerlos todos.  
> En principio todos tendrán una extensión similar, y puede que alguno lo publique con retraso, ya que los iré escribiendo a lo largo del mes.  
> Cualquier crítica y comentario es bien recibido. Y sobre todo, espero que lo disfrutéis :)
> 
> Also, if you're a not Spanish speaker but you've read this and want to comment, you can do it in English.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rayla a Callum, mirando al muchacho que se encontraba en su escritorio, de espaldas a ella.  
Probablemente había sido uno de los días más tristes en las vidas de Callum y Ezran.  
—Sí… —respondió él en voz baja, sin levantar la vista del dibujo que estaba haciendo.

Aquel día se cumplía un año de la muerte del rey Harrow.

Durante todo el día el ambiente en el reino de Katolis había sido melancólico: súbditos, soldados, consejeros e hijos habían pasado la jornada recordando al difunto rey. Especialmente aquellas personas que habían sido muy cercanas a él.  
Para Rayla, que ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente animado de aquel reino y sus habitantes, fue bastante duro ver cómo dos de las personas que más quería se mantenían silenciosos y con los ojos enrojecidos. Por supuesto, ella comprendía su dolor y había respetado el espacio de ambos para que pudieran desahogarse tranquilamente.  
Por la tarde les había acompañado, junto a Soren, hasta la estatua que se había construido en su honor, junto a la de su esposa.  
Sin embargo ella se mantuvo distante por dos motivos: porque nunca conoció a Harrow, y porque ella podría haber sido su asesina.

Sabía que tanto para Ezran como para Callum había sido difícil afrontar al principio la muerte de su padre, pero sobre todo para Callum. Él no había tenido un relación tan cercana como la que había tenido Ezran, ya que el hecho de que no fuera su padre biológico les había distanciado a ambos, y ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar ese error. Podrían haber hecho tantas cosas juntos… Sabía que Callum se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que le quería como si hubiera sido su padre de nacimiento.

Y ella, por otro lado, se arrepentía de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar su vida.

Finalmente se levantó de su cama y se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba su pareja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Ojalá les hubiera detenido…  
Callum dejó de dibujar y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar.  
—De poco sirve pensar en eso. Otros podrían haber venido a… ya sabes —un pequeño nudo en la garganta le impidió terminar la frase.

Rayla suspiró y miró al suelo, pensando qué responderle.  
—Lo sé… es solo que...  
—Rayla —interrumpió Callum mirándole a los ojos. Volvían a estar enrojecidos y se apreciaba un leve brillo. Cogió ambas manos de la elfa y la invitó a sentarse frente a él.  
Ella se sentó en la cama del príncipe, que se encontraba junto al escritorio de este, y esperó pacientemente a que volviera a hablar.

Callum cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.  
—He estado pensado. Sí, no puedo negar que estoy triste hoy por lo que pasó hace un año —Rayla apretó ligeramente sus manos, dándole apoyo y animándole a seguir—. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar que aquel día una elfa de la luna se coló en este castillo y que me persiguió con sus afiladas cuchillas.

Callum levantó levemente la vista, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los lavanda de ella, y con una ligera sonrisa. Ella sonrió levemente de lado, y esperó en silencio por si quería añadir algo más.

—Aquel día mi hermano y yo te conocimos, encontramos el huevo de Zym, nos unimos para intentar evitar una guerra… Las decisiones que tomamos ese día han hecho que ahora el mundo sea algo mejor, y sé que a él le habría encantado ver todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Rayla asintió, entendiendo qué era lo que le quería decir. Podía recordar ese día como un día triste y llorar la muerte de su padre, pero también había buenos recuerdos a los que aferrarse.

—Estaría muy orgulloso de vosotros.  
—De nosotros —corrigió él—. Sin ti no creo que nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. No sabían cómo sería el mundo un año más tarde, pero sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos harían todo lo posible para cumplir la última voluntad del rey Harrow: que sus acciones no estuvieran condicionadas por el pasado y que construyeran una historia basada en la narrativa del amor.


	2. Comunicación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 3. Equivocarse/Enmendar

Ezran, Soren, Rayla y Callum se encontraban cenando tranquilamente. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de días, la sala estaba demasiado silenciosa. Tanto Soren como Ezran podían notar que había cierta tensión entre la joven pareja, quienes apenas se miraban y hasta parecía que comían con desgana.  
De hecho, Soren ya había notado a Rayla algo rara durante un pequeño entrenamiento que habían tenido. Ella se había mostrado algo más agresiva de lo normal, pero no le dio demasiada importancia en aquel momento.  
Y ahora que sus sospechas eran confirmadas, no sabía si era buena idea preguntar qué era lo que les pasaba.  
Con ayuda de Ezran había intentado sacar algún tema del que hablar para descargar un poco el ambiente, pero mientras ambos parecían tener una conversación fluída, de Callum y Rayla solo recibían respuestas cortas y bastantes secas. Hasta Cebo parecía tener más presencia que ellos.

La primera en levantarse de la mesa fue Rayla. Poco después de que esta saliera por la puerta, Ezran preguntó:

—Callum, ¿quieres hablar de lo que os ha pasado? —sabía que fuera lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos, debían arreglarlo solos, pero le gustaba ayudar siempre que fuera posible.  
—Gracias Ez, pero no te preocupes —no iba a negar que había discutido con Rayla, aunque su hermano fuera más pequeño que él, no era tonto. Pero tampoco quería preocuparle, bastantes cosas tenía ya el pequeño encima siendo rey.  
—Vale, como quieras. Si cambias de idea, puedes contárselo a Cebo. Sabe escuchar muy bien y te prometo que no le preguntaría nada después —el anfibio respondió con uno de sus típicos gruñidos—. ¿Lo ves? Sus labios están sellados —sonrió el pequeño.  
Callum sonrió un poco ante aquello. Si su hermano menor quería animarle un poco, tenía que reconocer que lo había conseguido.  
—Gracias chicos — se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y después se levantó—. Voy a hablar con ella.  
—¡Suerte! —dijo Soren antes de que el príncipe saliera del comedor.

Callum se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con ella, suponiendo que se encontraría allí.  
Una vez en la puerta suspiró y llamó un par de veces a la puerta, indicando que era él y preguntando si podía pasar. Rayla le contestó casi enseguida con un tono ligeramente enfadado, aunque permitiéndole entrar.  
La encontró asomada a una de las ventanas, con su pijama ya puesto.  
Se acercó despacio a ella, fijándose si de algún modo le indicaba que no quería que se acercara.  
Rayla le miró de reojo.  
—Qué —dijo con el mismo tono con el que había contestado cuando Callum llamó a la puerta.  
—Rayla, no podemos estar así —respondió con calma y seguridad.  
—Entonces deja de pedirme que supere lo que les pasó a mis padres y a Runaan y que me olvide de Viren.  
Otro silencio incómodo. Callum odiaba ver a Rayla así, llena de preocupaciones. Podía comprender que le costara superar el destino que habían sufrido sus padres y Runaan, ya que a él mismo había pasado por la pérdida de tres figuras parentales.  
Lo que no entendía tanto era por qué seguía dudando sobre la muerte del mago.  
—Rayla, es imposible que esté vivo.  
—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca se encontró su cuerpo, Claudia ha desaparecido también. Sé que parece imposible por la altura a la que caímos, pero no puede haberse desvanecido en el aire —se giró para encararle—. Quién sabe lo que podría estar planeando en estos momentos si siguiera vivo. ¡Zym y la reina dragón podrían seguir en peligro!  
Él la miró sin saber qué decir. Parecía tan convencida que ya no sabía si creerla, a pesar de que fuera imposible, o pensar que todo se debía a la falta de sueño por sus pesadillas, las cuales normalmente estaban protagonizadas por él.  
Ella suspiró y volvió a darle la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al suelo.  
—Callum, cuando viste a mis padres protegiendo el huevo… ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?  
Cerró un poco el espacio que los separaba y puso una mano en su hombro. Le sorprendió aquella pregunta, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.  
—No lo pude ver bien, conjuró un hechizo y de repente toda la sala se iluminó, pero sus gritos… Sea lo que les hiciese, no creo que sobrevivieran —dijo con pesar.  
Ante esa respuesta, la elfa pareció refugiarse más en sí misma. Este la abrazó por la espalda, intentando reconfortarla.  
—Y si… ellos tampoco estuvieran muertos —dijo ella en voz baja.  
Callum le miró confundido.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Sabía que era algo difícil para ella, así que no le presionó cuando vio que no le respondía enseguida. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.  
Finalmente ella se giró, quedando uno frente al otro.  
—Cuando luché con él, después de que me inmovilizara y antes de que fuera a por Zym, me enseñó algo. Una bolsa pequeña, y por cómo sonaba, parecía que dentro había algo, monedas o algo así. Y entonces me dijo “te añadiré a mi colección de elfos de la luna”. Y sí… —no terminó la frase, pero Callum ya empezaba a entender por qué su pareja seguía obsesionada con aquel tema.  
Simplemente le abrazó, dejando que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.  
—No solo necesitas asegurarte de que Viren esté muerto. Quieres saber a qué se refería con eso. Saber qué es esa bolsa, y descubrir si ellos siguen vivos.  
Rayla asintió, sintiéndose aliviada. Por fin se lo había contado a alguien, ya no tenía que soportar aquello ella sola.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio un par de minutos más, no necesitaban nada más. Parecía que la discusión que había iniciado todo aquello ya no significaba nada. Por supuesto, aquello no lo había solucionado todo, pero era un paso más en su relación. A pesar de todo, se escuchaban y trataban de entenderse y solucionar las cosas, aunque no fuera agradable pasar por aquellos momentos en los que no estaban de acuerdo.

—Lo encontraremos, Rayla. Te lo prometo.


	3. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 5. Viaje

Era una fría mañana de invierno, sentada en uno de los sofás del refugio Banther se encontraba Rayla, abrigada con una manta frente a la recién encendida chimenea y con un libro de un grosor considerable en las manos. Se había despertado sola, pero para nada se había preocupado por la ausencia de Callum: ya estaba acostumbrada a que se levantara antes que ella y saliera a “estirar las alas”, como él solía decir.

Hacía un par de días que el resto de su familia había abandonado el pequeño refugio después de haber pasado allí el fin de año. Sin embargo, Callum y Rayla habían decidido pasar algunos días más allí. Les gustaba estar allí, era un lugar que les traía muy buenos recuerdos a ambos, como por ejemplo, el nacimiento de Sarai, su hija mayor. O también puede que fuera porque, aunque desde hacía tiempo su vida era pacífica y sin demasiadas preocupaciones, aquel lugar parecía parar el tiempo y aislarlos del resto del mundo.

Poco tiempo después la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista un Callum que se abrazaba a sí mismo y que se dirigió sin dudarlo a refugiarse al calor del fuego, frotándose los brazos y las manos. Ante la escena, Rayla sonreía intentando aguantarse la risa.

—Parece que hace frío —comentó ella.  
Él la miró de reojo. –Cuando tengo alas en vez de brazos no se está tan mal. Pero con ellas no puedo abrir la puerta.  
Ambos rieron durante unos segundos, después Rayla le invitó a que se acurrucara junto a ella ofreciéndole el calor de la manta y su marido con gusto aceptó la oferta. Este le dio un beso en la mejilla al sentarse a su lado.  
—¿Qué lees? —preguntó mientras se ponía cómodo.  
—¿Te acuerdas cuando se te ocurrió la idea de escribir todos los viajes que hiciéramos?

Claro que se acordaba.

* * *

Dos meses después de la batalla de la Aguja de la Tormenta.

Rayla entraba en su cuarto, en el cual se encontraba Callum dibujando. Nada fuera de lo normal. Se acercó a él, dándose cuenta de que Callum tenía dos cuadernos abiertos, el suyo habitual y uno nuevo, y que estaba dibujando un mapa de todo el continente en el nuevo.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
—He pensado que podría apuntar todos los viajes que hacemos, y todo lo que transcurra durante ellos, o al menos las cosas más importantes —respondió Callum sin dejar de dibujar.  
—Ya veo… ¿Y hay alguna razón en especial?  
—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que podríamos seguir cambiando el mundo, quiero que quede todo por escrito. Ya sabes, para que en el futuro no haya malinterpretaciones. Pero sobre todo porque me parece bonito tenerlo como recuerdo.  
Aunque ella apenas le veía utilidad, aquello enterneció a Rayla, y en el fondo deseaba que aquel cuaderno quedase repleto de sus próximas aventuras.

* * *

Y así, lo que empezó como un pequeño proyecto acabó convirtiéndose en un cuaderno sin hojas en blanco, donde habían quedado atesorados sus viajes por los reinos humanos y Xadia, ya fuera por razones diplomáticas, por explorar el mundo o simplemente unas pequeñas vacaciones. Cada viaje había sido descrito con todo lujo de detalles para que uno se sintiese en ese lugar según leía.

—¿Lo has traído tú? —preguntó Callum mientras tocaba con cariño las hojas.  
—No, lo he encontrado hoy en la sala de juegos. Imagino que en algún momento debieron traerlo Sarai o los mellizos y se les olvidó cogerlo antes de marcharnos.  
—Me da un poco de pena decir que apenas me acordaba de él. Con todo el tiempo que le dediqué… —comentó él, ligeramente avergonzado y frotándose la nuca.  
Rayla lo miró con cariño y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
—Y tanto. Prácticamente visitamos todos los reinos humanos y toda Xadia antes de que naciera Sarai, y en el último viaje que escribiste Plio y Drin tenían seis años… Menos mal que es grande, si no te hubieras quedado sin páginas demasiado pronto.

Ambos rieron levemente y leyeron juntos el libro. Enseguida su conversación se llenó de comentarios respecto a lo que leían:

“Sigo pensando que el mejor queso que he probado en mi vida es el que hacen en Duren”  
“¿Te acuerdas la de veces que nos perdimos la primera vez que visitamos Lux Aurea por nuestra cuenta?”  
“¿Y lo mal que lo pasé en las costas de los elfos del océano? Y todo por ti, para que luego digas que no te quiero”  
“No entiendo por qué me dejan entrar en la capital de Del Bar después de lo que pasó. Bueno, sí lo sé, porque mi hermano es el rey de Katolis”

Pero el comentario que más repetían era sin duda: “tenemos que volver”.

Y así pasaron el día, rememorando el mayor viaje de todos: su vida. Los buenos momentos, los malos, los divertidos e incluso alguno triste. Al final, después de todo, Rayla tenía que admitir que aquella era una de las mejores ideas que se le había ocurrido a Callum desde que lo conocía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pongo esto al final por posibles spoilers.
> 
> Rayla y Callum tienen alrededor de 40 años.  
> Y sí, Plio y Drin son los mellizos (aunque creo que queda claro).


	4. Repostería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Ezran, y Rayla y Callum van a prepararle una pequeña sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 7. Hornear/Cocinar.
> 
> Perdonad si este es más corto o menos elaborado que el resto, pero ayer tuve un examen, y como comprenderéis, eso tenía prioridad.
> 
> A menos que diga lo contrario por aquí, los personajes tienen más o menos la edad de la serie (alomejor un año o dos más como mucho).

—Rayla, ¿estás segura de que esto ha sido una buena idea?

La idea era buena, si Callum se empezaba a arrepentir de aquello era porque no contaba con que luego tendrían que limpiar tanto.

Era el cumpleaños de Ezran, y a Rayla se le había ocurrido que qué mejor manera de despertarle que preparándole su dulce favorito, con un pequeño toque típico de los elfos de la luna. Así que ese día ambos habían madrugado para tener la sorpresa lista antes de que el joven rey se despertara.

La intención era buena, pero al ser la primera vez que ambos intentaban hacer tartaletas, el proceso de elaboración había terminado siendo un pequeño desastre. La cocina del castillo de Katolis y su ropa estaba hasta arriba de harina. En parte por la inexperiencia de ambos a la hora de hacer ese y cualquier dulce y en parte porque no habían podido evitar jugar un poco con la harina y con otros ingredientes.

—Oye, para ser la primera vez creo que no van a estar tan mala. Además, la peor parte ya está terminada. Solo falta meterlo en el horno —respondió ella mientras cogía la bandeja con una docena de tartaletas y la llevaba hasta el horno.

—No sé qué parte me preocupa más…

—Pero si solo es dejar que se calienten unos minutos, no tenemos que hacer nada. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué prendamos fuego a algo? —bromeó ella.

—Ya me imagino la noticia dentro de unas horas: “el príncipe Callum y Rayla intentan hacer unas tartaletas. Sale mal” —dramatizó el príncipe. Aunque quería sonar a broma, una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupado por si incendiaban la cocina.

—Tranquilízate. Mientras tanto podemos ir limpiando esto un poco —dijo mientras cerraba el horno y dejaba que los dulces se cocinasen.

—Sí, porque como venga Opeli y vea todo esto seguro que nos echa del castillo de una patada.

Ambos rieron ante la supuesta escena y empezaron a limpiar la harina y los restos de fruta de la luna y mantequilla que habían quedado.

—Tendremos que darnos prisa y cambiarnos de ropa antes de ir a despertar a Ezran.

—Nah, ya que no pudo verte completamente rodeado de adorabolas, por lo menos que te vea lleno de harina —rio ella, mirándole de forma traviesa. 

Era evidente que en “peleas” donde había involucrada harina él también salía perdiendo.

Callum hizo una mueca y le contestó con la mayor dignidad que le era posible.

—Esto es solo una prueba del esfuerzo que he hecho para cocinar estas tartaletas.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo no me he esforzado? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Claro que no, a ti se te da todo bien

Rayla negó con la cabeza, claramente ruborizada por el cumplido.

—Qué tonto eres.

Y siguieron limpiando y charlando, hasta que por fin su labor en la cocina hubo terminado.

* * *

—¡Ezran, despierta! 

El pequeño se quejó ligeramente, pero al final se dio por vencido y se incorporó, bostezando y estirándose.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron Callum y Rayla, presentándole las recién cocinadas tartaletas.

—¡Hala! ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros? —preguntó Ezran mientras se frotaba ligeramente un ojo, aunque por la voz se notaba que estaba ilusionado.

—Claro, y solo es la primera sorpresa del día.

—Venga, prueba una.

Ezran obedeció y cogió una, seguido por Cebo, que también quería probarlas. Pocos segundos después ambos dejaron de masticar con ímpetu y cambiaron la expresión del rostro por una de desagrado.

Claramente sorprendidos e incrédulos, los cocineros preguntaron.

—¿No te gustan? ¿Es por la fruta de la luna, la textura…?

—No, no, eso está bien —respondió enseguida Ezran. No quería desanimarles, ya que se notaba que las habían hecho con mucha ilusión. —Es solo que... bueno, al menos esta está un poco salada… —Cebó gruñó, claramente de acuerdo.

Callum y Rayla se miraron. Con las prisas de limpiar y cambiarse, no las habían probado para ver qué tal estaban

—Pues al final sí que ha salido mal —dijo Rayla.


	5. Estoy aquí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pesadilla altera el sueño de Callum, y Rayla está junto a él para consolarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 9. Pesadillas/Consolar.

El viaje de vuelta a Katolis había sido largo. Aunque no tan largo como había sido su viaje desde el castillo de aquel reino hasta Xadia.  
Después de una semana en el castillo, los habitantes del lugar habían vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque en el caso de Rayla y Ezran era una normalidad relativamente novedosa, debido a que Ezran tenía deberes que cumplir como rey, y para Rayla vivir en un castillo era algo que nunca se había imaginado en su vida.  
Para el resto de habitantes también estaba la novedad de que ahora había un elfo entre ellos, pero por suerte tardaron poco en acostumbrarse a su presencia. Sabían que gracias a ella tanto Callum como Ezran seguían vivos, y por eso le daban un voto de confianza.

Parecía que todo se había terminado y que todos aquellos acontecimientos quedaban ya lejanos en el tiempo. La sensación que tenían todos era de calma, aunque sabían que esa calma era relativa, que aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero por el momento, necesitaban un descanso, un descanso que se habían ganado con creces.

Lamentablemente, la noche no les iba a ofrecer ese descanso.

Ya incluso antes de haber llegado a Katolis, Ezran había empezado a tener pesadillas. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, ya que era totalmente comprensible que un niño de su edad tuviera pesadillas, sobre todo después de todo lo que había vivido.  
Callum y Rayla se limitaron a darle todo su apoyo en aquel asunto, pues eran quienes mejor podían comprenderle.  
Pero ellos tampoco se iban a librar de ellas.

Una noche que estaba siendo algo más calurosa de lo normal, Rayla percibió que Callum se revolvía en la cama. No le dio demasiado importancia, simplemente pensó que se debería al calor. Pero cuando este empezó a murmurar en sueños supo que aquella no era la razón de su inquietud. Se quedó mirándole desde su cama, esperando a que se le pasase. Pero cuando escuchó su nombre con un tono de pánico decidió levantarse y acercarse lentamente.  
—¿Callum?  
Por respuesta obtuvo más murmullos incomprensibles. Su cara reflejaba angustia y gotas de sudor caían por su frente.  
Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y con cuidado puso las manos en sus hombros.  
—Callum, no pasa nada —dijo suavemente. Su intención era intentar calmarle sin despertarlo.  
Pero Callum solo iba a peor. Aquella situación le recordaba dolorosamente a la vez que había temido por su vida después de que este utilizara la magia oscura. Sabía que su vida no corría peligro, pero aquel recuerdo fue suficiente para que decidiera despertarlo.  
—¡Callum, despierta! ¡Es solo un sueño! —dijo mientras le zarandeaba, al principio ligeramente, luego de forma más brusca.  
Callum abrió los ojos repentinamente, respirando agitadamente. Movió los ojos en todas direcciones hasta que fue capaz de enfocar a Rayla. Entonces sin previo aviso se incorporó y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Aunque ella al principio no supo reaccionar, solo le bastaron un par de segundos para corresponder al abrazo, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Poco después, cuando el príncipe sentía que se había tranquilizado, deshizo el abrazo lentamente. Suspiro, se quitó el sudor de la frente con la mano y luego sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos, con los codos en las piernas y ligeramente encorvado.  
Rayla le miró preocupada.  
—¿Quieres hablar? —dijo, una de sus manos seguía en la espalda del chico, intentando reconfortarle.  
—Era una pesadilla horrible —contestó enseguida.  
Como se mantuvo en silencio, ella creyó que no quería hablar más del tema y ella no le iba a presionar, así que hizo amago de levantarse para traerle un poco de agua, pero él le cogió de la mano para que no se alejara. Volvió a sentarse junto a él y cogió su mano entre las suyas.   
Callum la miró como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera.  
—Estábamos en la Aguja, durante la batalla. Estaba corriendo, subiendo hasta lo más alto para reunirme contigo, pero… —tragó saliva— en mi sueño era Viren el que te tiraba a ti desde lo más alto. Me lanzaba e intentaba salvarte, pero el hechizo no funcionaba. Intentaba llegar hasta ti, pero cada vez te alejabas con más velocidad y no- yo no podía hacer nada —se le quebró levemente la voz, por lo que apartó la mirada de ella.  
Rayla gentilmente puso su mano en la barbilla del chico y le obligó a mirarla. Le limpió algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares y le miró con infinito cariño.  
—Callum, estoy aquí. Estoy bien, y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.  
Aquellas palabras le sacaron una débil sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Rayla por su parte dejó una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Callum y le besó tiernamente una de sus mejillas  
—Gracias Rayla —susurró Callum—. Te quiero.  
—Y yo a ti.


	6. Paso a paso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo le irá a Rayla en su primer "baile real"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 11. Baile
> 
> Para este capítulo me he basado un poquito en la escena del baile de la película "Destino de caballero" (A knight's tale). Siento no haber descrito el baile pero pienso que es algo muy visual y me resultaría muy difícil explicarlo.
> 
> Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha leído, dejado kudos y comentado, cuando empecé no creí que lo vería tanta gente.

Era la quinta vez que Rayla se preguntaba qué hacía allí.

Ezran, en su infinita bondad y determinación por hacer que las nuevas rencillas que habían surgido entre los reinos humanos (por culpa de Viren) se disiparan lo más rápido posible, había invitado a los líderes de los otros reinos a Katolis y para finalizar la visita había organizado un banquete y un baile. Evento al cual ella estaba asistiendo porque todos habían insistido en ello.

Y la realidad era que se sentía fuera de lugar, para nada encajaba allí entre tantos nobles. Pero como bien había aconsejado Opeli, era una muy buena oportunidad para que los otros reinos humanos se acostumbraran a la presencia de los elfos, y como muestra de que una alianza entre ambas razas era posible. Si todo salía bien, era muy probable que la próxima vez hubiera también líderes elfos entre los invitados.

Y por supuesto, Ezran y Callum eran los que más habían insistido. Desde que habían regresado s su hogar, los chicos habían hecho todo lo posible para incluir a Rayla en su vida cotidiana. Y eso incluía invitarla a participar en eventos como esos. Eventos diplomáticos, los había llamado Callum. Este último era el que más motivos había intentado darle para ir:

—Mírame a mí. Todo lo que tiene que ver con ser príncipe se me da mal, y allí estaré por Ezran. Te prometo que no te dejaré sola, y te aseguro que yo probablemente estaré tan incómodo como tú —le había dicho.

Así que allí estaban los dos, vestidos para la ocasión, sentados juntos frente a una mesa mientras el resto de invitados bailaban, charlaban o simplemente disfrutaban de la música.

—Tengo que reconocer que para haberlo aprendido en poco tiempo no se me ha dado mal el primer baile —mencionó Rayla, de modo que solo Callum pudiera escucharla.

—A mí no me sorprende —sonrió Callum—. Perdona de nuevo por pisarte tantas veces. Me pongo nervioso cuando hay tanta gente mirando —dijo frotándose la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, —respondió ella, quitándole importancia moviendo la mano—. Aunque creo que la mayor parte del tiempo me miraban a mí.

Callum le dio la razón mentalmente. Como para no fijarse en ella. No solo porque fuera la única elfa llamaba la atención. Durante el baile había demostrado los gráciles, precisos y naturales que habían sido sus movimientos, haciéndolo muchísimo mejor que la mayoría de los invitados que se sabían aquel baile desde hace mucho. 

Además, era la primera vez que Callum la veía con un vestido. Era un vestido muy sencillo, de un tono verdoso similar al que ella solía vestir y que se ceñía un poco en la cintura con un cinturón. Dicho cinturón tenía una hebilla con el símbolo de la luna.

Por todo eso, entendía perfectamente que en cierto modo ella fuera la protagonista de la velada. Hasta él mismo se había encontrado mirándola fijamente en alguna ocasión. Como en aquel momento.

—Callum, ¿pasa algo? Llevas un rato mirándome fijamente.

—¿Eh…? Ah sí. Digo no. No no, todo está bien —el príncipe salió repentinamente de su trance—. Es solo que… bueno, —se sonrojó levemente— estás muy guapa. N-no es que solo sea hoy, eres guapa todos los días —una leve risa de Rayla le cortó, y menos mal. No entendía por qué se había puesto tan nervioso, ya que no era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero en ese momento solo quería que se le tragara la tierra.

Rayla por su parte tenía un rubor bastante intenso en las mejillas, y le costaba un poco mirar directamente a Callum.

—Gracias… —dijo esta en voz baja—. Tú tampoco estás mal.

—Gracias, aunque no es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo llevar —y tenía razón.

La única diferencia con su atuendo habitual era que no llevaba la chaqueta y en lugar de su camisa roja llevaba una de color azul y de manga larga.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos embelesados mirándose el uno al otro hasta que la voz de la reina Aanya llamó su atención.

—Rayla, ¿hay algún baile típico de los elfos de la luna.

Las miradas de todos pasaron rápidamente de la joven reina a dicha elfa.

—Sí… De hecho, hay muchos, es algo muy común en nuestra cultura. Prácticamente tenemos un baile específico para cada una de nuestras fiestas.

—¿Por qué no nos enseñas alguno? —volvió a preguntar la reina,

Enseguida la sala se llenó de afirmaciones y asentimientos por parte del resto de invitados.

Callum apretó la mano de ella asintiendo, dándole el último empujón que Rayla necesitaba para levantarse y caminar hasta el centro, donde pudieran verla todos.

—Vale. Aunque en general los bailes suelen variar dependiendo del lugar en el que vivas, hay algunos que son comunes para todos los elfos de la luna —explicó—. El que voy a enseñaros no es demasiado largo y sus pasos son sencillos. Lo primero que hay que hacer…

* * *

Tras aquel baile Callum y Rayla habían optado por seguir en la pista de baile, bailando abrazados, dando vueltas lentamente sobre sí mismos. 

Callum había visto muy feliz a Rayla mientras recreaba su baile, y parecía que los demás también se habían divertido aprendiéndolo y luego bailándolo.

Pero ahora Rayla tenía una expresión de tristeza.

—Lo echas de menos, tu hogar.

Ella asintió.

—Aunque ha estado bien. Me he sentido un poco como en casa.

—Si quieres, puedes enseñarme más bailes. No soy ni de lejos el mejor bailarín, pero me esforzaré todo lo que pueda por aprenderlos.

—Me encantaría —sonrió Rayla.


	7. Un pequeño cuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay una lluvia de estrellas, y Callum y Rayla no se lo van a perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 13. Escrito en las estrellas

Era una noche de verano, el cielo totalmente despejado permitía vislumbrar las estrellas y una suave brisa apaciguaba el calor acumulado durante el día.

Aquella noche era especial, ya que iba a tener lugar una lluvia de estrellas, y Soren, Ezran, Rayla y Callum habían pospuesto un poco su hora de irse a dormir para observar aquel espectáculo natural.

Así pues los cuatro se hallaban en el adarve con los ojos fijos en el cielo, acompañados por el sonido de los grillos.

—Oye, Rayla —esta, al escuchar su nombre, dirigió su mirada a Ezran—, ¿en Xadia tenéis constelaciones? —preguntó el menor de los cuatro.

—No no no no no —cortó rápidamente Callum—. No pienso volver a tener esta conversación, así que te lo resumiré rápidamente: todo es Garlath, incluso lo que no es Garlath tiene que ver con él.

Rayla empezó a reír a carcajadas, Callum la miraba con una mueca de fastidio y tanto Ezran como Soren no sabían muy bien qué estaba pasando.

—Bien mirado… no está mal resumido —dijo Rayla cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa—. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, tenemos constelaciones.

Continuaron así un rato más hasta que Ezran bostezó sonoramente.

—Ezran, deberías irte ya a dormir —dijo Callum tras escuchar aquel bostezo.

—Sí… me voy a ir ya —dijo estirándose un poco—. Vosotros no deberíais iros muy tarde.

—Por supuesto, majestad —respondió Rayla un poco en broma.

Después de darse las buenas noches, Soren acompañó a Ezran hasta su cuarto, mientras que Callum y Rayla decidieron quedarse un poco más.

—¿Sabes? No todo tiene que ver con Garlath —dijo Rayla de repente.

—¿Mmm? ¿Has recordado alguna constelación o estrella? —preguntó Callum.

—No, más bien es un cuento que me contaba Ethari cuando era pequeña.

—Oh, ¿y de qué va exactamente? —preguntó con interés, le gustaba mucho aprender cosas sobre Xadia.

—Sobre los elfos de las estrellas. Si quieres te lo cuento, pero ya te aviso que más bien será un resumen. Yo era muy pequeña y apenas me acuerdo.

Callum asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que los elfos de las estrellas son una rareza, pues este cuento trataba de explicar por qué. Según él, todos los elfos de las estrellas están arriba, en el cielo, y son las estrellas que podemos ver cada noche. Algunos son solitarios, y otros prefieren estar en compañía: las constelaciones. Están muy lejos, pero siempre nos observan. Y cada vez que veas una estrella fugaz, significa que uno de esos elfos está viajando hasta aquí. Por eso es muy raro ver por aquí a elfos de las estrellas, porque en raras ocasiones puedes ver una estrella fugaz.

Callum esperó unos segundos, por si Rayla recordaba algo más, pero al no ser el caso, habló:

—Podría tener sentido. ¿Entonces cuando hay una lluvia de estrellas, como esta noche…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Rayla se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo un cuento, puede ser totalmente verdad, ser totalmente falso y solo una parte ser verdad. Tampoco le des muchas vueltas.

—Me parece… curioso. Cuando era pequeño mi madre me dijo que tenía que pedir un deseo cada vez que viera una estrella fugaz. Nunca se han cumplido, pero bueno —se encogió de hombros—, tampoco he visto demasiadas, dos o tres como mucho.

Rayla lo miró con cariño.

—Aún así me parece bonito. Quién sabe, quizás algún día se cumplan.

—Puede —respondió él sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Y si pedimos los dos un deseo? Esta noche es especial, puede que este sí se cumpla.

Callum consideró la idea, y finalmente asintió. Cogió su mano y ambos volvieron a prestar atención al cielo.

Pidieron el deseo y justo después se marcharon a su habitación para dormir.

¿Qué pidieron? Nunca se lo preguntaron el uno al otro.

¿Se cumplieron sus deseos? Nunca lo mencionaron.

Mientras estuvieran juntos, todo lo demás les daba igual.

Es muy probable que ese fuera su deseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de Garlath y las constelaciones viene por un skit en una SDCC (San Diego Comic Con). Lo dejo por aquí por si alguien quiere verlo, aunque está en inglés  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJHB0ld2YMc


	8. La tradición de Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es el cumpleaños de Callum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 15. Cumpleaños de Callum
> 
> Este lo he querido centrar más en Callum que en la pareja en sí, que para algo es su cumple xD

Era el cumpleaños de Callum, y todo Katolis lo estaba celebrando dándole el protagonismo que merecía.

Todo el mundo le felicitaba y le decía lo mucho que había crecido (y en cierto modo les daba la razón, devolver al príncipe dragón a su madre y evitar una guerra antes de cumplir los 15 años no era algo muy común), había recibido varios regalos y para el banquete en su honor habían preparado su plato favorito. Nada nuevo comparado con otros años. 

Salvo por la ausencia de su padre y la presencia de Rayla.

Aunque ese día normalmente su padre no hacía demasiado acto de presencia para que toda la atención la tuviera Callum, le echaba de menos. Le hubiera gustado saber qué le habría regalado ese año, ya que sus regalos era bastante personales y con un significado profundo.

Y luego estaba Rayla. Ella y Ezran le habían despertado por la mañana para ser los primeros en felicitarle. Rayla había decidido no entrenar ese día para poder estar más tiempo con él, sobre todo mientras Ezran cumplía sus deberes como rey. Le había dado su regalo en un momento en el que se habían quedado solos.

—Sé que ya tienes el que te regaló tu padre y que lo aprecias mucho. Pero como te lo rompieron durante la batalla pensé que podría estar bien que pudieras tener otro. Este si quieres puedes usarlo para otra cosa, como apuntar todo lo que aprendas sobre magia. No quiero que sustituya al que ya tienes, pero es que no sabía qué regalarte… —dijo tímida una vez Callum tuvo en sus manos su nuevo cuaderno.

Callum la miró con una tierna sonrisa y la abrazó. Sabía que lo había hecho con la mejor intención y jamás menospreciaría un regalo suyo.

—Muchas gracias Rayla, me encanta tu regalo, aunque no hacía falta que me regalaras nada. Simplemente con que pasaras este día conmigo era suficiente —le dio un breve beso y al separarse volvió a mirar el cuaderno—. ¿Sabes? Puede que lo use para escribir lo atrevida que eres —bromeó.

—Y le estarías dando muy buen uso. Nunca está de más que lo recuerdes —respondió ella con orgullo, y ambos echaron a reír.

Antes de que acabara el día, Callum tenía que sacar tiempo para él y dibujar. Desde que era muy pequeño, el día de su cumpleaños hacía un dibujo de su familia. 

Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, echó un vistazo a los de años anteriores. Como siempre hacía el mismo, le era muy fácil compararlos entre ellos y ver cuánto había mejorado a lo largo del tiempo.

Como siempre, empezó por su madre. A pesar de que habían pasado ya muchos años de su muerte y que él en ese entonces era bastante pequeño, recordaba a la perfección su apariencia. A veces se preguntaba si ella sabía todo lo que habían hecho, si se sentiría orgullosa de ellos, si Rayla le gustaría. Le gustaba pensar que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era "sí".

Después dibujó a Harrow. Siempre le había dibujado con gran aprecio. Sabía que su amor por él y por su madre habían sido incondicionales, y que aunque había cometido errores, había hecho lo posible por dar un buen ejemplo a sus hijos.

Por último dibujó a Ezran, acompañado de su fiel sapo Cebo. ¿Qué decir de su hermanito pequeño? Le quería con locura, haría todo lo que fuera en su mano por apoyarle y protegerle y estaba muy orgulloso de lo maduro que era para su edad.

Una vez hubo terminado, dedicó unos segundos a contemplar su obra. Por alguna razón, no estaba del todo satisfecho. Como movido por un resorte, empezó a dibujar de nuevo. Pronto sus trazos cobraron la forma de Rayla. En aquellos momentos la presencia de ella era tan importante en su vida que sentía que merecía ese honor. Porque aunque fuera su pareja, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, cosas que los habían unido mucho en poco tiempo. Sí algún día terminaban su relación, tenía la certeza de que seguiría manteniéndola en su vida como su mejor amiga, ya no concebía la vida sin ella.

Con el dibujo de Rayla acabado asintió para sí mismo y regresó junto a sus seres queridos para seguir con la celebración.

Y con el paso de los años iría añadiendo más personas a su dibujo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más notas de poco interés de la autora: el cuaderno que le regala Rayla es el que luego utiliza para todos sus viajes (el del capítulo 3)


	9. Hogar dulce hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmentos de la vida cotidiana de Callum y Rayla viviendo en su propia casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 17. Hogareño
> 
> Aquí Callum y Rayla tienen entre 20-25 años.

Callum y Rayla daban sus primeros pasos en la que sería su casa en la Arboleda Plateada.

Desde que habían abolido el destierro de Rayla, y Callum pudo visitar verdaderamente aquel mágico lugar, supieron que algún día vivirían allí. A Callum le había gustado su estilo de vida, y además así Rayla podía estar cerca de todos sus padres y recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus padres biológicos.

Se trataba de una casa pequeñita, con una cocina, un salón, el baño y dos habitaciones. Pero era acogedora y por el momento tenían más que de sobra con ese espacio.

Y aunque ya tenían experiencia en eso de vivir juntos, ambos estaban algo nerviosos, quizás porque aquella su casa. De ellos, no había nadie más. Ni guardias, ni consejeros reales… Solo Rayla y Callum.

Se quedaron en el centro del salón con las manos cogidas, vislumbrando lo que podían de la casa desde allí, e imaginando qué les depararía esa nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

—Estás mejorando bastante en esto de cocinar —dijo Rayla saboreando la comida.

—Lo mismo digo. La última vez que cocinaste este mismo plato creí que querías envenenarme —bromeó Callum.

—Oh no, ¡Has descubierto mi plan! —respondió Rayla llevándose una mano al pecho, haciéndose la sorprendida.

—Ja ja, qué graciosa —dijo este, mirándola serio mientras bebía.

Ella rio y poco después Callum se unió a la risa.

—En serio, parece que las clases de cocina de mi padre están dando sus frutos.

—Eso parece. Aunque eso de que siga sin decirme las cantidades… 

—Que las cantidades son para débiles —le cortó ella—. Hay que ser uno con la cocina, hay que cocinar con los ojos y el corazón —dijo imitando a su padre, intentando poner el tono de su voz.

—La próxima vez que salga malo ya sabes a quién quejarte.

* * *

Habían recogido la ropa que estaba tendida fuera en cuanto escucharon el primer trueno.

Pocos minutos después, con la chimenea encendida y el sonido de la tormenta de fondo, ambos se encontraban recostados en el sofá, el uno frente al otro. Rayla leyendo un libro y Callum masajeándole las piernas, debido a que el día anterior ella había entrenado con más intensidad que de costumbre.

—Zym estaría encantado con esta tormenta —comentó Callum. Realmente no necesitaban hablar, disfrutaban del silencio de su compañía, pero le apetecía mencionarlo.

—Probablemente esté revoloteando por los alrededores de la Aguja —sonrió Rayla.

Los dos siguieron a lo suyo hasta que Rayla volvió a hablar.

—Creo que voy a domesticar a Venus. Nunca está mal tener tu propia montura.

—¿Venus? —preguntó él, intentando mirarla por encima del libro.

—Sí, la cría del felinosombra de Ethari. Ese es su nombre.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —sonrió Callum—. Y me parece una idea estupenda.

—Si quieres puedes ayudarme en el proceso, para que se acostumbra a la presencia de los dos. Y así aprendes cómo se hace, por si alguna vez lo necesitas.

—Si consigo que me haga caso será otra cosa que añadir a mi lista de logros.

Rayla rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse totalmente en su lectura.

* * *

Era de noche, y la pareja se iba a dormir. Ya habían cerrado la puerta principal y estaban en la cama acostados el uno junto al otro, Rayla abrazándole y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Callum rodeándola con un brazo para acercarla más. 

Mientras Rayla tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba dormir, Callum miraba al techo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando?

—Porque te estoy escuchando pensar.

Callum rodó los ojos, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nada importante realmente, solo estaba recordando aquellos primeros intentos de dormir juntos. 

—No es culpa mía que tenga cuernos. Tú tienes la cabeza redonda y no te digo nada.

—¡Nunca me he quejado por eso! Eso solo que ahora es más seguro dormir para mí, no hay tantas probabilidades de que despierte con un ojo menos porque algo puntiagudo se ha clavado en él.

—Mis orejas también son puntiagudas y nada más conocerme dijiste que te gustaban.

—Oh, ya entiendo… —se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla—. Por eso me besaste tú primero, todo lo que dije sobre ti no tuvo nada que ver… 

Rayla se incorporó y alzó levemente una ceja, mirándole

—Callum, acordamos que jamás volveríamos a hablar de eso. ¡Ahora tendré que matarte! —hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.

Callum echó reír.

—Bueno, ahora me puedo defender mucho mejor que antes —siguió la broma.

Rayla le miró divertida.

—Nah, no creo. Sé dónde y cómo vives, sería muy fácil pillarte desprevenido —según hablaba empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a él.

—Tiemblo de miedo… —dijo Callum tranquilamente, mientras animaba a Rayla a que se acercara más a él con una mirada ligeramente coqueta.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de ternura. Cuando se separaron lo primero que salió de la boca de Callum fue un bostezo. Rayla se rio y volvió a posicionarse como estaba antes.

—Vamos a dormir ya, anda.

—Dame un momento, voy a apuntar en un papel que si mañana aparezco muerto es cosa tuya, para que lo sepa la gente.

Rayla le dio un leve codazo, a lo que él respondió con una leve risa y besando su frente.

—Buenas noches, Rayla.

—Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinosombra es la traducción que me he inventado para Sharowpaw, si algún día lo traducen lo editaré  
> Y tengo el headcanon de que al padre biológico de Rayla le gusta cocinar y además se le da muy bien.


	10. Padres y tías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia crece poco a poco alrededor de Rayla y Callum: por parte de Callum están Ezran y Amaya, y Rayla tiene nada más y nada menos que cuatro padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 19. Familia política.
> 
> En la primera parte los personajes tienen la edad de la serie, pero en la segunda parte Callum y Rayla tienen 18 y 19 años, respectivamente.

El frío otoñal ya empezaba a instalarse en Xadia, pero en un lugar como Lux Aurea las bajas temperaturas eran agradables.

La ahora reina Janai había invitado a Ezran, Rayla, Soren y Callum a pasar unos días allí, junto a ella y Amaya.

Era la primera vez que los chicos visitaban aquella ciudad y ciertamente estaban entusiasmados por ello, especialmente Callum y Ezran.

Aunque Amaya ya había estado allí varias veces, por la nueva relación de alianza que había entre Katolis y los elfos del sol, Janai había pensado que seguramente los muchachos se sintieran más cómodos si tenían a alguien conocido cerca. Y por eso en aquel momento ambas estaban haciendo una especie de guía turística para ellos.

—Me parece curioso —dijo Callum— la cantidad de espejos que tenéis. Sé que es para aprovechar la energía del sol, pero también hace que se os vea a kilómetros. 

—Es porque Lux Aurea es la ciudad más grande de los elfos del sol. Requiere más energía que cualquier otra ciudad con menos habitantes —respondió Janai.

—Tiene sentido —comentó Ezran.

—Me alegra que hayáis podido solucionar los problemas que causó mi padre —dijo Soren con pesar.

—Aún queda mucho por hacer, pero gracias a vuestra ayuda vamos a tardar menos de lo que pensábamos en hacer que esta ciudad vuelva a su gloria —sonrió Janai al muchacho poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mostrando que él no tenía que preocuparse por lo que hizo Viren, que no era su culpa.

—¿Y podremos ver la forja del sol? —preguntó Rayla, mientras Ezran ponía ojos de cachorrito por si decía que no.

—Claro.

“Me parece curioso que queráis verla, pensamos que querríais ver otras cosas”

Dijo Amaya mientras Callum traducía.

—Una de las personas que me crió forja armas, algo sé del tema y me gustaría verla —contestó Rayla encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espera un momento, ¿pensamos? —preguntó Callum.

Amaya y Janai se miraron la una a la otra, parecía que de algún modo se estaban comunicando. Segundos después Amaya sonrió, conteniendo una risa y empezó a mover sus manos. Janai la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—Digamos que podéis empezar a llamarla tía Janai —tradujo Callum.

—Bueno, no hace falta que sea de la noche a la mañana —se apresuró a decir la reina, nerviosamente y mirando a Amaya con los ojos entrecerrados. Esta simplemente le cogió la mano con una sonrisa divertida—. Pero habéis entendido perfectamente lo que quiere decir —concluyó relajándose, una sonrisa tímida asomando en su rostro.

Los demás simplemente las miraron algo confundidos al principio, pero enseguida les sonrieron, sobre todo Callum y Rayla, que perfectamente podían identificarse con la pareja. 

Ese era el nuevo mundo que estaban creando, y les encantaba.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Ezran iba a visitar la Arboleda Plateada. Y además iba a conocer a los padres de Rayla. Por diversos motivos había tenido que posponer aquella visita más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero por fin había llegado el momento de conocer a Lain, Tiadrin y Runaan (a Ethari ya lo conocía). Y también era el momento de hacer pasar vergüenza todo lo que pudiera a su hermano y Rayla. Así que los siete se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Lain y Tiadrin.

—¡Qué suerte, a vosotros al menos os lo contaron! —dijo Ezran refiriéndose a la relación de su hermano y Rayla.

—Ez, a ti te lo conté yo —cortó Callum, algo molesto.

—Sí, después de que os besárais delante de mí como si nada —respondió Ez, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia los padres de Rayla—. ¡Les dejé solos seis días y cuando volví habían pasado cosas y ya eran pareja! A veces me pregunto si molestaba antes.

Lain rompió a reír a carcajadas, acompañado por el resto de individuos, salvo por Rayla y Callum, que empezaban a mirar a Ezran con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me gusta más su versión que la vuestra —dijo Lain una vez dejó de reír.

—Y sus caras en ese momento… Ojalá hubierais visto a Rayla, tenía cara de “dónde están mis poderes de invisibilidad cuando los necesito” —añadió Ezran, seguido de una nueva ola de risas, aunque algo más calmadas de antes.

—Creo que me hago una idea de esa cara, diría que la está poniendo en este momento —comentó Tiadrin.

Rayla emitió un gruñido exasperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Callum, ¿qué condena me caería por matar a tu hermano? —dijo Rayla muy seria, aunque todos sabían que estaba bromeando.

—La muerte, así que si yo fuera tú me quedaría aquí y no saldría nunca más —respondió Callum.

—¿Y si hago que parezca un accidente?

Continuaron charlando entre ellos, viendo cómo poco a poco parecía que iban a llevarse bien, aunque por parte de Runaan resultaría algo más complicado, por motivos obvios.

En un momento que Callum y Rayla se apartaron un poco de los demás, pero viendo la escena desde lejos, ambos sonrieron.

—Parece que están más que dispuestos a aceptar a dos humanos en la familia—comentó Rayla en voz baja, cogiendo la mano de Callum y dejando un beso en ella.

Cuando conocieron a Callum la situación fue muy similar. Al principio todos parecían bastante tímidos, pero poco a poco y con ayuda de Rayla y Ethari la conversación se hizo cada vez más fluida, y Callum poco tardó en ganarse a Tiadrin y Lain. Con Runaan todavía quedaba camino por recorrer para llevarse tan bien como con los demás, pero no había mal ambiente entre ellos.

Parte de esa buena primera toma de contacto de debía a que Rayla ya les había contado previamente todo lo que habían hecho juntos y lo feliz que le hacía. Y si Rayla era feliz, con eso les bastaba.

—Ojalá pudiera conocer a tus padres —dijo Rayla de repente mirando hacia el suelo.

Callum la miró con infinita comprensión. Ya habían hablado anteriormente sobre eso: Rayla se sentía mal porque Callum le había devuelto a su familia, pero ella no podía hacer nada por devolverle a la suya.

Él también deseaba que sus padres pudieran conocer a Rayla, pero sus circunstancias eran distintas y sabía que en su caso eso no iba a ser posible.

La abrazó con cariño y susurró en su oído:

—A mí también me gustaría. Pero aunque no puedas, en el fondo de mi corazón sé que te habrían adorado, y que te habrías llevado muy bien con mi madre. Pero a pesar de todo tenemos una gran familia en la que podemos centrarnos y ser felices.

Rayla lo miró a los ojos y asintió sonriendo. 


	11. Entre pesas y mancuernas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum va por primera vez al gimnasio. No está muy animado por la idea, pero puede que conocer a cierta chica le haga cambiar de opinión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 21. Universo alternativo.
> 
> Está ambientado en la actualidad, todos los personajes son humanos, Sarai y Harrow están vivos, no hay guerras... Muy feliz todo.  
> Callum tiene 20 años y Rayla 21

Callum preparaba su mochila para su primer día de gimnasio. Estudiaba bellas artes en la universidad de Katolis, pero lamentablemente llevaba un tiempo pasando por un bloqueo que no le ayudaba demasiado en sus estudios.

Sus padres para ayudarle con el bloqueo le habían sugerido que se apuntara al gimnasio, para que allí descargara un poco el estrés haciendo ejercicio y se olvidase un poco de su vida cotidiana. Y como no, Soren, que era licenciado en INEF y que llevaba un año trabajando en un gimnasio, les había asegurado que le echaría una mano con el ejercicio.

A Callum no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero por probar un mes o dos no pasaba nada. Además estaba muy nervioso, empezaba a pensar en toda la gente que habría allí, más experimentada que él en aquellas actividades y que él en cualquier momento podría hacer algo mal y le entraba un mal cuerpo… Su padre le había dicho que no se preocupara por ello, que en aquel lugar seguro que entraba gente nueva todos los días, pero de poco ayudaba.

Una vibración del móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Soren, preguntándole si estaba listo. Iba a acompañarle en sus primeros días para asegurarse de que iba.

Este le respondió, se llevó la mochila al hombro y salió de su casa. Justo en frente se encontraba Soren esperándole. Se saludaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección al gimnasio.

—¿Preparado para tu primer día? —preguntó Soren.

—Sinceramente, no— respondió Callum, un poco seco.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Hoy estaré contigo toda la tarde. Primero te enseñaré el gimnasio y luego te explicaré las series de entrenamientos que te he preparado. Hoy haré una contigo. Será divertido, ya lo verás —Soren le guiñó un ojo.

—Si tú lo dices…

Unos minutos después llegaron al edificio. Enseguida se apreció que Soren trabajaba allí porque lo primero que hizo fue presentarle a los recepcionistas.

Fueron al vestuario y una vez vestidos con ropa más apropiada Soren se dispuso a enseñarle el edificio, tal y como le había dicho. Primero la primera planta, que era la zona de sala, donde podría hacer cardio, ejercitarse y estirar. Además, desde una ventana que había allí le pudo enseñar también la piscina y la zona de spa. Luego subieron a la segunda planta, donde había cuatro salas y bastante gente haciendo fila. Soren le explicó que allí se daban clases colectivas: en la primera se daba solo clase de spinning, en la segunda y en la tercera zumba, bodycombat, bodypump, core y gap. Y en la última yoga, pilates y bodybalance.

También le explicó que había otro piso que no estaba del todo cubierto y que allí se encontraban unas pistas de tenis, pero no subieron allí. 

Cuando bajaron de nuevo a la primera planta se encontraron a una chica que a Callum le llamó bastante la atención, ya no solo porque parecía que tenía prisa, si no porque además tenía el pelo de color blanco.

—¡Vamos, que llegas tarde! —dijo Soren en un tono de guasa, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Gracias Soren, no me había dado cuenta, simplemente voy corriendo a clase porque me gusta —respondió ella pasando de largo.

—¡Sigue así y dejaré de prestarte apuntes! —comentó Soren girándose un poco para verla marchar.

—¡Quédatelos, tu letra es horrible y no la entiendo! —gritó ella debido a que ya estaba algo lejos.

Soren se rio y siguió su camino junto a Callum. Mientras ambos llenaban sus bidones de agua, Callum le preguntó:

—¿Prestar apuntes? ¿De qué conoces a esa chica?

—Es Rayla, la conocí en la facultad. Está en 3º de INEF. Pero ya ves, aunque ya no estudie no me libro de ella —rio.

—Parecía que os llevabais bien —comentó Callum en voz baja.

—Solo a veces, tenemos una sana rivalidad —Soren volvió a reír y terminó de llenar su bidón—. Bueno, menos cháchara y más calentar. Es muy importante si no quieres lesionarte.

* * *

Dos días después Callum volvió al gimnasio. Soren le había puesto una rutina de tres días, y aunque él le había animado diciéndole que los días que no tuviera que entrenar podía apuntarse a alguna clase, Callum por el momento prefería ceñirse a su rutina. Le daba un poco de vergüenza ir a las clases solos, pero tampoco pretendía que su amigo fuera siempre detrás de él como si fuera un niño.

Precisamente ese día había tenido que ir solo porque Soren tenía que llevar a su hermana Claudia a que se hiciera un tatuaje. Callum iba a lo suyo, tomándose su tiempo en buscar las máquinas que le tocaban y hacer los ejercicios tranquilamente. Aquél día le tocaba hacer pierna y estaba poniendo algo menos de peso del que le indicó Soren porque se temía que al día siguiente no pudiera andar.

Apenas había terminado la última serie en la prensa cuando alguien llamó su atención:

—No bloquees las rodillas —dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Callum dirigió la vista hacia la persona que le había hablado y para su sorpresa allí estaba Rayla.

—¿Eh, qué? —preguntó Callum algo confuso.

—Cuando estires las piernas no las dejes del todo rectas, podrías hacerte daño en la rodilla. ¿No te lo ha explicado Soren?

—No, es la primera vez que hago esto. Gracias —sonrió Callum.

—De nada. Así, así está mejor —comentó mientras él terminaba las repeticiones que le faltaban—Por cierto, me llamo Rayla, el otro día iba con prisa y no pude saludar.

—No pasa nada, es comprensible —dijo Callum, y después bebió un poco de agua—. Yo soy Callum.

Este se levantó de la máquina y miró el móvil para ver qué ejercicio tocaba.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos turnarnos para hacer los ejercicios y puedo corregirte para que no te hagas daño —se ofreció Rayla.

—Eeeh vale, gracias —respondió Callum algo tímido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la siguiente máquina, y Rayla hizo el ejercicio primero para enseñarle a Callum cómo se hacía.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu primera experiencia en el gimnasio? Ayer me dijo Soren que te acabas de apuntar.

—Por ahora bien, aunque me pone un poco nervioso que haya tanta gente —retorció un poco su toalla—. Por si me miran y se ríen de mí por hacerlo mal y ese tipo ee cosas…

—Puff, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Rayla quitándole importancia con la mano—. Aquí todos vamos a nuestro rollo. Te aseguro que si alguien alguna vez te dice algo será un consejo para que no te hagas daño o cosas así. Nadie se va a reír de ti —se levantó para que Callum hiciera su turno—. Y te aconsejo que no te compares con nadie. Tú tienes tus límites y los demás otros, esto no es una competición por ver quién levanta más peso.

—Supongo que tienes razón, sobre todo respecto a lo último, lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió Callum mientras cambiaba el peso—. ¿Tú llevas mucho tiempo apuntada?

—Dos años.

—¿Dos años? —preguntó Callum sorprendido.

Rayla rio:

—Sí, y créeme, se han pasado volando. Te aseguro que esto engancha —le guiñó un ojo

Callum simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió con el ejercicio.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Callum se había apuntado al gimnasio y debía reconocer que gracias a Rayla estaba empezando a sentirse muy cómodo allí.

Ella le había dicho que cuando quisiera podía contar con ella para hacer ejercicio y desde entonces se habían visto prácticamente cada día que Callum había ido al gimnasio. Unos días entrenaban juntos y otros simplemente se quedaban un rato charlando. Ciertamente estaban empezando a entablar una amistad.

El día anterior Rayla le había convencido para que se apuntase a una clase con ella y así se despejase de tanta máquina, así que allí estaban los dos, esperando en la fila hasta que la clase empezara.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? ¿No hubiera sido mejor idea apuntarnos a pilates? —dijo Callum nervioso, señalando con la cabeza la fila de dicha clase.

—Pilates es muy aburrido, zumba mola más.

—Pero es que soy el único chico en la fila.

—En pilates solo hay dos hombres en la fila. Y teniendo en cuenta que la clase de zumba la da Corvus, no serías el único chico.

—Rayla, tengo la misma coordinación que un borracho a las cinco de la mañana. Esto va a ser un desastre.

Rayla rio por la comparación.

—No tendría problema en meterte en bodycombat o en spinning, pero no sé cómo andas de resistencia y tampoco quiero matarte. Te lo vas a pasar muy bien, ya lo verás, Corvus tiene mucha marcha.

—Vale, pues te pido perdón por antelación por todas las veces que te voy a pisar o a darte con un brazo.

Durante toda la clase Callum pisó a Rayla un total de 11 veces y le dio algún manotazo sin querer (por suerte solo fue a ella y no dio a ninguna otra participante de la clase).

Al día siguiente cuando se vieron Callum le preguntó que para cuando la próxima clase de zumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es exactamente lo que he venido haciendo hasta ahora, que aquí los chicos se acaban de conocer, pero creedme, tiene un porqué y más tarde lo entenderéis, confiad en mí.  
> Por otro lado estaba deseando que llegara este capítulo porque lo tenía muy claro desde el principio y es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir ^^


	12. Junto a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos regalos no tienen por qué ser algo físico, que se pueda tocar. Y Callum le ha hecho un regalo a Rayla sin saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 23. Regalo
> 
> Aquí tienen unos 17-18 años

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían conseguido liberar a Lain, Runaan y Tiadrin de las monedas. A Rayla le había parecido una buena idea dejar que se recuperasen allí, en el lugar donde la fuente primigenia a la que estaban conectados era más fuerte. Desde entonces habían permanecido en el nexo de la luna.  
Además de ellos y Lujanne, allí también se encontraban Ethari, Rayla y Callum, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Callum se mantenía al margen, intentando aprender más cosas sobre la magia de la luna.

Había sido un reencuentro muy emotivo, sobre todo para Rayla, que llevaba años sin ver a sus padres. Tanto para ellos como para Runaan habían sido unos días llenas de emociones, felicidad, confusión, alivio… Había muchas cosas que contar, como su destierro y el de Rayla, su aventura para reunir al príncipe dragón con su madre, cómo estaba cambiando el mundo…  
Tenían muchas cosas que asumir y aún tenían cosas por hacer, pero lo importante era que por fin estaban juntos.

Y que Rayla fuera feliz llenaba de júbilo a Callum. 

Rayla por su parte le agradecía cada día a Callum lo que había hecho por ella. Poder volver a estar con su familia al completo, y que además él los pudiera conocer.

A sus padres al principio les había chocado la idea de que no hubiera conflictos con los humanos y que tanto elfos como humanos podían cruzar la brecha sin ningún problema, pero tanto Lujanne como Ethari les habían asegurado que esa era la realidad. Al tercer día Rayla les presentó a Callum. Había sido una experiencia un poco rara, pero no por ello mala. Aún no les habían contado que eran pareja, preferían esperar un poco más a que se acostumbrasen a la nueva situación para decírselo cuando surgiera la ocasión. Por el momento parecía que su padre ya se llevaba bien con él, mientras que su madre y Runaan aún se mostraban algo recelosos. Rayla, Ethari y Callum confiaban en que con el tiempo eso cambiase.

Después de aquella semana, en la que los tres aseguraban que se encontraban bien, Runaan y Ethari habían decidido volver a la Arboleda Plateada para convencer al resto de elfos que anulasen los destierros de Rayla y sus padres. Callum se encontraba leyendo una carta de su hermano cuando Rayla le comentó aquellos planes:  
—Por ahora mis padres y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Pensaba que podríamos ir a Katolis hasta entonces, pero al comentárselo me han dicho que prefieren esperar un poco. Intentaré como mucho convencerles para ir al pueblo de Ellis, para que vean que no pasa nada —Callum asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con la idea—. Con suerte en poco tiempo podremos volver a casa. Podrías venir tú también, si quieres —sonrió ella—.

Callum rio nerviosamente.  
—La verdad es que mañana tendré que irme. Mi hermano me ha mandado esta carta, quiere que vuelva a Katolis para ayudarle —le mostró la carta a Rayla para que ella leyera su contenido.  
—Lo entiendo, pero aún así creo que podrías venir con nosotros cuando Ezran ya no te necesite.  
Callum soltó un largo suspiro, apartó la carta y cogió las manos de su pareja.  
—Rayla, me encantaría ir, me encantaría que me enseñases el lugar donde creciste, pero creo que por ahora lo mejor es que pases tiempo asolas con tus padres. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, prácticamente ellos tienen que conocerte, aprender cómo eres, qué te gusta, lo que no… Tenéis que conoceros.   
Rayla se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de decir Callum. Después simplemente se levantó, dirigiéndose al cajón que estaba junto a su cama y cogió un objeto.  
—Creo que tienes razón —dijo mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado—. Hace un tiempo le pedí a Ethari que me hiciera una cosa. Desde que nos conocimos no hemos vuelto a separarnos, así que creo que es un buen momento para dártelo —y dicho esto levantó los brazos y le puso algo alrededor del cuello—. Es un ópalo de la luna. Pensé que era una buena forma de estar junto a ti, aunque estemos separados —sonrió ella, aunque con cierto matiz de tristeza.  
Callum observó el collar. El mineral era muy parecido al que Ethari le dio a ella y que luego él usó para descubrir qué había pasado en la Aguja de la Tormenta el día que Viren robó el huevo de Zym. Pero a diferencia de ese, este estaba sujetado por plata trabajada en forma de media luna. Luego miró a Rayla con gratitud.  
—Muchas gracias, es precioso. Prometo que no romperé este —dijo en voz baja.  
—Más te vale, si no Ethari se enfadará mucho más que yo.

Ambos rieron y quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Callum se quitó su preciada bufanda roja y la puso alrededor del cuello de Rayla.  
—Ahora mismo esto es lo único que puedo regalarte. No es mágica, pero sabes cuánto significa para mí. Y si no la lavas, es como si siempre estuvieras conmigo —bromeó.  
Rayla miró algo sorprendida la tela, sin poderse creer que se la hubiera regalado  
—Callum, no sé si puedo aceptarlo... No me malinterpretes, me siento muy halagada por el gesto, sobre todo sabiendo lo que significa para ti. Pero por eso mismo creo que no puedo quedármela. Además, lo que has hecho por mí, por mis padres… Es el mayor regalo que alguien podría haberme hecho. Sé que cada día te doy las gracias por eso, pero aún así tengo la sensación de que no es suficiente, de que nunca encontraré una manera de demostrarte cuanto te lo agradezco.  
Él le sonrió y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Rayla.  
—No hace falta que hagas nada para agradecérmelo, por ti haría cualquier cosa, lo sabes. Al menos quédate la bufanda hasta que volvamos a vernos. 

Ella asintió con los ojos un poco llorosos y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no me he explicado bien con la descripción del colla y alguien quiere un croquis que me lo diga xD
> 
> Y muchas gracias por leerlo, que lo digo poco, pero siempre os tengo presente (séais quienes séais).


	13. Uno más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla está embarazada de unos cincos meses y la pareja espera con cariño la llegada del bebé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 25. Crecer
> 
> Aquí tienen ya cerca de 30 años.  
> Y bueno, menuda alegría con la noticia de que vamos a tener la saga completa! Podremos ver más a esta pareja actuando como tontos que solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro xD

Unos diez minutos después de espera, por fin Callum había terminado de recoger la mesa, fregar los platos y recoger la cocina. En teoría Rayla debería estar echándose una pequeña siesta, pero ella prefería esperar a que Callum acabase y se tumbase a su lado.  
Así que cuando Callum apareció por la puerta se la encontró despierta. Él negó levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama hasta tumbarse a su lado.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.  
—Siempre me dices eso y siempre te respondo lo mismo.  
—No deberías forzarte a mantenerte despierta si después de comer te entra sueño.  
—Lo del sueño no es mi culpa —dijo mirándole con una leve mirada acusadora y volviendo enseguida sus ojos a su ya notable tripa.  
—En parte sí lo es —respondió él intentando parecer inocente.  
Ella le dio un leve codazo y ambos rieron.

Callum bajó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura del vientre de Rayla. Ella, adivinando sus intenciones cogió su camisa para descubrir aquella parte de su cuerpo y dejó que Callum apoyara suavemente la cabeza sobre su tripa. Mientras ella aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello.

Se quedaron así en silencio, Rayla con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir, hasta que notó unas ligeras cosquillas.  
—Callum ¿me estás dibujando runas?  
Este tardó unos segundos en responder, una respuesta negativa que evidentemente era afirmativa. Rayla suspiró.  
—¿Convenciendole ya para que sea un mago como tú? — bromeó.  
—Ni siquiera sabemos si nacerá conectado a algún arcano.  
—Lo dices como si el primer humano que consiguió conectar con un arcano no pudiera enseñarle.  
—Solo si él o ella quiere —y continuó dibujando con el dedo.

Rayla rodó los ojos, aunque ninguno de los dos podía negar que no se habían hecho preguntas al respecto. Al principio ni siquiera sabían si sería posible para ellos tener hijos biológicos y ahora se preguntaban cómo sería: si tendría más rasgos humanos, élficos, si estarían proporcionados, si nacería vinculado a algún arcano, a quién se parecería más físicamente y en personalidad… Por el momento parecía que el embarazo avanzaba con normalidad y que el bebé parecía crecer sano. Si todo continuaba así en unos meses tendrían la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, y a muchas más.

—¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?— preguntó Rayla de repente.  
Callum, al notar el tono de preocupación en su voz dejó de mimar a su hijo no nacido y volvió a ponerse a su lado.  
—Eso me gusta pensar. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, sin duda somos un buen equipo —dijo mientras acariciaba los nudillos de sus manos.  
—Eso es verdad —respondió ella.  
Un equipo que habían formado hace años, cuando decidieron apartar el odio y los prejuicios de generaciones enteras para devolver al Príncipe dragón a Xadia y evitar una guerra, y que a día de hoy seguía unido y mucho más fuerte.  
Todas las buenas experiencias y sobre todo las malas les habían ayudado a aprender el uno del otro, a comprenderse, a cuidarse entre ellos, a dejarse ayudar… Aunque habían cambiado algunas cosas, en el fondo seguían siendo ellos mismos, las personas de las que se habían enamorado años atrás.

—¿Hay algo en concreto que te preocupe? —preguntó Callum.  
—No realmente, pero la pregunta me lleva rondando unos días. Lo he hablado con mi madre y dice que es normal tener estas dudas, que a ella también le pasó. Y que probablemente sea cosa de la hormonas —sonrió levemente.  
—Yo al menos tengo muy claro que este bebé tendrá mucha gente alrededor que le querrá , y por ahora con eso estoy contento —finalizó besando la mano de Rayla.  
Ella le miró con infinita ternura.  
—¿Sabes? Si hace años, antes de conocernos, alguien me hubiera dicho que me acabaría casando y teniendo un hijo con un humano, habría mirado a esa persona muy mal. Y sin embargo ahora no soy capaz de imaginarme otra vida.  
—Opino lo mismo. El Callum de 13 años que solo tenía ojos para Claudia no se lo habría creído. Pero ahora para nada me quejo. Mi hermano reina con prosperidad en Katolis, y yo vivo en Xadia rodeado de elfos que no planean matarme, casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y esperando un hijo con ella. Creo que no le puedo pedir nada más a la vida —dijo Callum embelesado, con la cara que Rayla denominaba como “la cara que significa te quiero”.

Ante sus palabras Rayla notó un poco los ojos llorosos, seguramente debido a las hormonas, y le besó prolongadamente, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él.  
—Duerme, ahora tu cuerpo mantiene a dos personas —susurró Callum cuando se separaron, y aunque Rayla le obedeció, también emitió un gruñido que perfectamente podría competir con los de Cebo.  
Él rio y la abrazó por la tripa con cariño.  
—Que sepas que mamá es una gruñona —le dijo a su hijo antes de cerrar los ojos.  
—Y papá un humano tontorrón.


	14. Dibujando al atardecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla le ha preparado una cita sorpresa a Callum ¿Qué tendrá pensado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 27. Cita nocturna

Estaba atardeciendo, Callum esperaba a Rayla en el patio del castillo. Rayla le había dicho que le tenía preparada una sorpresa, pero que antes de irse tenía que coger un par de cosas que iba a necesitar. Estaba ansioso por descubrir a dónde iban a ir o qué iban a hacer.  
Cuando Rayla se reunió con él, esta llevaba un zurrón colgado al hombro.  
—¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó mientras intentaba ojear el contenido de la bolsa.  
—¡Eh! ¡No mires! —le riñó Rayla, apretando el zurrón contra sí misma—. Podemos, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llegar allï rápidamente.

Al principio Callum la miró algo confuso, pero enseguida entendió a qué se refería. Le dio su cuaderno para que lo sujetara y en un santiamén había pronunciado el conjuro que transformaba sus brazos en alas y Rayla se había subido a él. Segundos después ya estaban surcando el cielo, mientras Rayla le daba indicaciones.

Un rato después Rayla le pidió que aterrizara en un claro cercano a un acantilado, desde el cual se podía ver a lo lejos las torres desiguales del castillo y que eran el símbolo de todo el reino.  
Callum se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje mientras Rayla sacaba lo que había dentro de la bolsa, dejándolo en el suelo: una pequeña manta donde sentarse, algo de comida, zumo, dos pinceles y dos pequeños recipientes que contenían pintura de color blanco y morado.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo Rayla para llamar su atención.  
Callum se dio la vuelta y vio a Rayla sentada en la manta con todo colocado.  
—¿Es una cita? —preguntó acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, después de ver la comida.  
—Algo así —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo fuera del castillo.  
Él se sentó junto a ella y apoyó ligeramente la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
—Me encanta el sitio que has elegido, me recuerda a cuando viajábamos para llevar a Zym a Xadia.  
—Me alegra que te gusta —sonrió inclinando la cabeza para ponerla sobre la de Callum.

Fue entonces cuando Callum se percató de los pinceles y la pintura.  
—Oye, ¿y eso? —preguntó curioso.  
—Ah, pensaba dejarlo para después de cenar, pero igual deberíamos aprovechar ahora que aún queda un poco de luz —dijo Rayla mientras se movía para acercar aún más aquellos objetos.  
—¿Acaso quieres que pinte algo?  
—Más o menos. Es algo que suelen hacer las parejas en Xadia. O al menos los elfos de la luna lo hacen. Básicamente consiste en pintarnos marcas el uno al otro —explicó esto último señalando las marcas que ella misma tenía bajos los ojos.  
—¡Oh! Suena bien, aunque no sabría qué hacer… —dijo Callum frotándose ligeramente la nuca.  
—Te recuerdo que de los dos tú eres el artista —rio levemente ella—. Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien, porque lo has hecho tú. Pero si quieres lo hago yo primero.  
—Por favor —respondió él.

Rayla asintió y destapó el recipiente que contenía la pintura blanca y metió el pincel. Ya que no podía dibujar en la parte externa de sus brazos, porque ya tenía ahí hechas las runas del conjuro de las alas, cogió su mano derecha y le dio la vuelta para poder hacerlo en la parte interna.  
—Vale, ahora necesito que no te muevas. Y tampoco me juzgues, es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.  
—Tranquila, no lo haré —dijo Callum en voz baja.

Rayla asintió y empezó a trazar líneas cerca de la muñeca. Callum prefirió no mirar para que fuera otra sorpresa, pero el cosquilleo de las cerdas del pincel más o menos se hacía una idea de qué era lo que estaba dibujando Rayla.  
Muy poco después había terminado, apartando el pincel ya casi sin pintura y dejándolo en el suelo.  
—Ya está, y repito, no me juzgues.  
Callum rodó los ojos y miró. Como había imaginado por los trazos, se trataba del símbolo de la magia de la luna. Lo contempló durante unos segundos y después sonrió.  
—¿Hay algún motivo para que hayas dibujado esto? —preguntó en voz baja.  
Rayla se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la mirada.  
—Bueno, ya sabes, ahora que somos pareja… los elfos de la luna suelen referirse a sus parejas como “su luna” y esas cosas… —respondió ella con timidez.  
La sonrisa de Callum se acentuó aún más al escuchar eso y se acercó más a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
—¿Sabes? Me has dado una idea —dijo él abriendo el bote de pintura morada y congiendo el otro pincel.  
En silencio empezó a dibujar en uno de los brazos de Rayla, cerca del hombro. Sus pinceladas eran seguras y suaves, y al igual que había hecho él, Rayla intentó no mirar.  
Cuando acabó en ese brazo, posó el pincel sobre el otro dibujando exactamente lo mismo, o eso le estaba pareciendo a Rayla.  
Una vez que Callum le indicó que ya había terminado, ella miró sus brazos. Y efectivamente, en ambos había dibujado lo mismo, dos alas exactamente idénticas.  
Ella le miró como pidiendo alguna explicación de sus significado.  
—Tú eres mis alas. Estoy seguro de que tú eres el motivo por el que conseguí que me saliera el hechizo. Y además, siempre has estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado y me has hecho sentir mejor.

Rayla sonrió y le dio un abrazo, el cual Callum correspondió.  
—Y siempre lo estaré —dijo ella en voz baja, justo cuando el último rayo de sol se escondía por el horizonte.


	15. Entre pesas y mancuernas surgió el amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apuntarse al gimnasio le ha cambiado un poco la vida a Callum, para bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 29. Salto en el tiempo.
> 
> ¿Recordáis que en el capítulo del universo alternativo dije que igual no era eso lo que esperábais pero que confiárais en mí? Bueno, pues aquí está la segunda parte de ese capítulo, lo tenía todo pensado ;)

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Callum se había apuntado al gimnasio. Y para su sorpresa, Rayla tuvo razón.

Lo que él creía que duraría un mes o dos al final se había alargado durante aquellos seis meses, y pretendía seguir apuntado más tiempo.  
Soren no paraba de alardear de que él tenía el mérito de aquello, por sus variados entrenamientos y sus entretenidas clases. Pero la realidad era que gran parte del mérito lo tenía Rayla.

Ir al gimnasio con Rayla se había convertido en algo cotidiano para el joven artista, y con el tiempo fueron entablando una bonita amistad y haciendo planes fuera del gimnasio. Poco a poco fueron conociéndose, descubriendo sus gustos, sus aficiones… Se sentían muy cómodos el uno cerca del otro, y con el tiempo empezaron a tener gestos más íntimos: se contaban secretos, inseguridades, miedos, se desahogaban juntos… Empezaron a verse con otros ojos, con otro interés. Para Callum eso fue algo nuevo, ya que nunca antes le había gustado una chica más de lo que le gustó Claudia. Pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros y muy reales, y para su sorpresa, Rayla se sentía igual. Finalmente ambos acabaron por sincerarse y formalizando una relación romántica. Y por el momento eran muy felices.  
Aunque por supuesto, Callum también iba porque le había gustado esa rutina de hacer ejercicio. Ya no solo porque su cuerpo se había definido un poco, si no porque también había despejado su mente y el bloqueo que tenía se había disipado. Nunca antes se había sentido con tanta inspiración.  
Se sentía muy agradecido por aquel cambio en su vida, ya que solo le había traído cosas buenas.

Ambos se encontraban juntos en aquel momento, en el coche de Rayla, volviendo de una exposición de arte en la que Callum había participado.  
—Qué pena que tu hermano no haya podido volver a tiempo del campamento para venir a la exposición —comentó Rayla.  
Aquella era otra de las cosas por las que estaba encantado: Rayla se llevaba muy bien con su familia, especialmente con Ezran, quien estaba empezando a considerarla como una hermana mayor.  
—Ya verás cuando le diga que somos pareja, me muero por ver su reacción.  
—Sácale una foto, quiero ver su cara —rio Rayla.  
—No creo que supere a la de Soren —rio Callum.  
—Más os vale que no os vea haciendo manitas mientras estáis en el gimnasio —dijo Rayla imitando la voz del mayor.

Soren había sido una de las primeras personas en enterarse, y su primera reacción fue pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que iban en serio empezó a hacerles un montón de preguntas y les dijo que para nada se hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría. Pero después de un par de días viendo cómo interactuaban entre ellos (y dándose cuenta de que ya actuaban así desde antes) no pudo negar que eran una pareja adorable.

—Es curioso. Si lo piensas bien, en parte es gracias a Soren que nos hayamos conocido. Él fue quien me trajo al gimnasio —comentó Callum.  
—Hay que darle las gracias dos veces, entonces.  
Callum la miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando, y como este no decía nada, Rayla siguió hablando:  
—¿Recuerdas tu segundo día de gimnasio? Cuando hablamos por primera vez —Callum asintió—. Fue Soren el que me pidió que te echara un ojo porque él no podía venir —ella sonrió tímidamente.

Ya habían llegado a casa de Callum y Rayla estaba aparcando para que pudiera bajarse tranquilamente.

—Bueno, tampoco hay que dejar que se le suba demasiado a la cabeza, o empezará a pensar que se le da bien hacer de alcahueta.  
Ambos rieron y se quedaron unos segundos sentados sin hacer nada, alargando el momento de despedirse.  
—Gracias por llevarme a la exposición en el coche —dijo Callum.  
—Gracias a ti por invitarme. Sabes que me gusta ver tus obras, y más en ocasiones como esta.  
—Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿Vale? —dijo Callum mientras abría ligeramente la puerta del pasajero y desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.  
Rayla asintió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, un beso lento que Callum correspondió con ganas.  
—¿Callum?¿Rayla? —una voz de un adolescente más joven que ellos les sobresaltó. Se trataba de Ezran, que estaba paseando a su perro Cebo y los había pillado in fraganti besándose.  
—¿Qué hacéis? —volvió a preguntar este extrañado al ver que efectivamente se trataba de ellos.  
Callum y Rayla se miraron primero muy rápidamente entre ellos, aunque era evidente que estaban algo avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar 

—Aaah ya, bueno, ahora somos pareja así que… —explicó vagamente Callum mientras Rayla se tapaba con la mano.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Ezran en voz baja. Empezó a mirarlos intermitentemente a ambos, hasta que por fin pareció entender lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando les miró muy sorprendido, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos:  
—¿QUÉÉÉÉ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, la parte de Ezran enterándose de que Callum y Rayla están juntos exactamente igual que en la serie era algo que tenía que hacer.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leerlo, ya casi se ha acabado esto :(


	16. La tradición de Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es el cumpleaños de Rayla! Y ella también tiene algo importante que hacer este día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 31. Cumpleaños de Rayla
> 
> Vamos a hacer una cosa y a ponernos emotivos, si yo he llorado mientras escribía esto (literalmente), vosotros también vais a llorar leyéndolo. Es muy fácil, si es posible, escucháis esta canción (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6b-lWhn8pg) mientras vais leyendo el capítulo. Si no es posible, lo leéis primero y luego escucháis la canción intentando pensar en el capítulo.  
> Si lloráis, me lo ponéis en los comentarios (?) xD

Había sido curioso descubrir que el cumpleaños de Rayla era dos semanas después que el de Callum. En ese primer cumpleaños que iban a pasar juntos, Ezran había sugerido que podrían hacer una especie de cumpleaños doble, pero Rayla había declinado la oferta. Callum ya le había comentado con anterioridad cómo se celebraba su cumpleaños en el castillo y ella no quería eso para ella, aparte de que no creía que fuera adecuado.

Así que dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Callum estaban celebrando el de Rayla, de una forma mucho más íntima y discreta, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.  
Había pasado la mayor parte del día junto a Ezran, Soren y Callum, y además habían hecho una pequeña fiesta con comida traída de Xadia. Callum le dijo que si hubiera sabido la receta, hubiera intentado hacer su postre favorito: Sorpresa de la luna.  
En cuanto a los regalos, Ezran le regaló una pulsera con los colores típicos de Katolis, Callum había conseguido que le hicieran unos pequeños peluches con forma de adorabolas, para tener algo que le recordara a su casa, y Soren, al no saber qué regalarle, le dijo que le enseñaría algunas técnicas de lucha que se enseñaban allí y que seguro que ella desconocía.

Se lo habían pasado muy bien y Rayla les agradecía de corazón que hubieran preparado todo aquello por ella.

Porque había sido un cumpleaños diferente. Porque era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin Runaan, Ethari, y sin la carta de sus padres.

Los días previos a su cumpleaños se había sentido bastante triste por eso, no quería pensar demasiado en que aquel día tan importante se estaba acercando. Callum lo había notado y le dio todo el apoyo y comprensión que pudo, ya que sabía que aunque ella no quería admitirlo, era muy duro para ella no tener a su familia cerca y haber sido desterrada por un malentendido.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Rayla se sintió con fuerzas para sacar tiempo para ella el día de su cumpleaños y estar sola. Aunque sabía que ese año, ni ningún otro año, recibiría la carta que sus padres le enviaban aquel día desde que fueron elegidos para formar parte de la guardia dragón, sentía la necesidad de escribir la carta que ella siempre les enviaba como respuesta. Quizá por mantener algo de sus celebraciones anteriores, quizá para despedirse de ellos. Tardó más de lo que pensó en escribirla, debido a que tuvo que parar varias veces para recomponerse, pero aunque el papel terminó mojado en varios lugares por sus lágrimas, no se levantó de la silla hasta que concluyó, hasta que sintió que les había contado todo.

“Mamá y papá.

Este año no sé muy bien cómo empezar vuestra carta. Sé todo lo que quiero deciros, pero al no tener vuestras preguntas directamente se hace más difícil empezar.  
Supongo que lo primero que quiero hacer es pediros perdón, por haber creído que érais unos cobardes que huyeron de sus obligaciones, por creer que me habíais abandonado y que no os importaba. Ahora sé la verdad: que gracias a vosotros el huevo de Zym no fue destruído y pudimos encontrarlo. Sois los héroes que se sacrificaron para salvar su vida, y siempre os recordaré como tal. Para mí siempre habíais sido un modelo a seguir, y siempre lo seréis.   
Han pasado muchas cosas durante este año. Viajé con Runaan y otros asesinos a Katolis con una misión de venganza. Pero allí me uní a dos príncipes humanos en un viaje de redención, en un viaje para devolver al príncipe dragón a casa. Hice lo que creí que era correcto, a pesar de que casi pierdo una mano por ello, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Aunque no fue fácil, lo conseguimos, devolvimos a Zym a su madre y ahora parece que la paz entre elfos y humanos es posible.  
Yo ahora vivo en Katolis con Callum y Ezran, los dos príncipes (aunque ahora Ezran es rey). Al principio no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, pero al final conseguimos superar todo el odio y los prejuicios que había entre nuestras razas y ahora somos amigos.  
Ezran es un niño con un gran corazón y muy maduro para su edad, si más gente fuera como él, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.  
En cuanto a Callum, es valiente, listo, noble y bueno. Durante este viaje se ha convertido en algo más que mi mejor amigo. No sé qué opinaríais vosotros de esto, pero estoy segura de que si le pudiérais conocer os caería muy bien.  
Ellos me han demostrado que los humanos no son tan malos como creíamos, y cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos son gente buena.  
¿Recordáis que cada año os decía que algún día me gustaría ser como vosotros? Creo que por fin lo he conseguido. Al igual que vosotros me he pasado todo este viaje protegiendo y salvando la vida de otros, e incluso la actual reina de Luz Aurea dijo que yo era la última guardia dragón cuando decidí quedarme en la Aguja para proteger a Zym. Quiero creer que estaríais orgullosos de mí por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que Callum, Ezran y yo hemos hecho.  
Os echo mucho de menos. Desde que os fuisteis os he añorado, pero ahora me parte el corazón pensar que no voy a volver a veros, que no os he podido conocer del todo, ni vosotros a mí y que nunca tendremos la oportunidad para hacerlo. Sé que no tuvisteis otra elección, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no fue justo que tuvieran que separarnos de ese modo, y siendo yo tan pequeña.  
Espero que a pesar de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo supiérais que siempre os he querido, os quiero, y siempre os querré.

Con cariño, Rayla”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues esto es todo amigos!  
> Para ser la primera vez que hago esto estoy muy contenta con el resultado, me lo he pasado muy bien y he disfrutado mucho escribiendo (aunque también me he llevado algún quebradero de cabeza cuando no se me ocurría nada).  
> De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, por comentar, dejar kudos, etc. Me he llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que ha tenido mucha más interacción de la que esperaba.  
> ¿Volveré a escribir algo por aquí, ya sea de este fandom o de otro? Puede, tengo cosillas en mente, pero primero hay que escribirlo, que es lo que más me cuesta.  
> Sin más, me despido. Bebed mucha agua, poneos la mascarilla y cuidaros!


End file.
